The Secret of the Sailor Crystals
by sailormeg78
Summary: Usagi/Setsuna Usagi's acting wierd. Only Setsuna is noticing, and Both are having a recurring nightmare. Can they figure out what it is in time to save the world? In between all of this, Usagi and Setsuna find feelings for each other. *FINISHED*
1. Something's wrong

THE SECRET OF THE SAILOR CRYSTALS

A Sailor Moon fanfic

By: Marybeth Rajotte

I've decided to change were I start of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang are property of

Naoko Takeuchi, not me.

Chapter 1

_I'll destroy them. All that you love. Mamoru. Chibiusa. Setsuna. Heh heh, still making up your mind between Mamo-chan and Setsuna aren't you. Why don't you just let me make the decision. I'm sure You'll LOOOOOOOOVE that. _

Once again, Usagi Tsukino had woken up in tears. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, as to not wake up Luna.

"Usagi! Get Ready! Remember, Rei wants ou to meet at her house!" Shouted her mother from downstairs. That women had no idea what was going on with the world. Let alone her own daughter.

At Rei's house...

"Usagi? What's on your mind?" asked Setsuna.

"Not much." replied Usagi.

"There never is Usagi." said Rei.

All the other Senshi laughed.

Suprisingly, Usagi wasn't mad, and so Setsuna knew she had something on her mind.

"It'll take a miracle to get Usagi out of that trance!" said Mamoru. Rei replied, "Well, she did make it out of junior high, so a miracle could happen again."

"That's not very nice Rei." said Michiru sternly, holding back laughter. "But it is funny."

"Usagi? Are you ok?" asked Setsuna. "Yah."

Setsuna could tell, something was on her mind.

To test if Usagi was paying attention, she told Chibiusa to ask Usagi if she was an idiot.

"Hey Usagi" asked Chibiusa. "Yeah?" replied Usagi.

"Are you and idiot?" "Yah" replied Usagi.

Chibiusa started cracking up. Even Amy was laughing.

"Watcha' doin' Usagi-chan?" asked Setsuna. "Just doodling." replied Usagi.

"What are you drawing?" asked Setsuna. Chibiusa cracked up at that. "A picture." "Ok...That was helpful..."said Setsuna.

Later that day, Usagi, Minako, Hotaru, and Rei went for a ride in the park on their bikes.

"Uh…Usagi? Are you paying attention to what's in front of you? Cause your about to..." said Hotaru.

"OWWWW!" exclaimed Usagi.

"HAH! SEE! YOU WERENT PAYING ATTENTION AND YOU RAN INTO THE POLL! HA!" laughed Rei. Minako replied " Cheer up Usagi, let's get some ice cream."

"First lets get the others."

At the café…

"Usagi? What's wrong with you? Usually by now you're on your 5th shake?" said Chibiusa.

"Yeah." replied Usagi.

"Maybe she's finally realized nobody wants to be around a clumsy pig all the time." said Rei.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT REI? MAYBE I JUST SHOULDN'T HANG AROUND YOU ANYMORE?" Anger was flickering in her eyes. Usagi stormed of leaving The 4 outer Senshi, whom had just arrived, behind.

At Rei's temple…

"You really got Usagi mad back there Rei!" exclaimed Chibiusa.

"She seemed angry when she left." said Setsuna.

"I was just trying to wake her up…" said Rei. "Well you sure as hell got her pissed!" replied over-protective Haruka. "Aright, calm down. I'll apologize. Geeze."

"Setsuna?" "Where are you going?" asked Michiru.

"Oh I'll be right back."

**So how was Chapter 1? Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon!**


	2. Red Eyes

Secret of the Sailor Crystals

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang are property of

Naoko Takeuchi, not me.

'Why was Usagi so upset? Rei is always making fun of her!' thought Setsuna.

"Usagi?" asked Setsuna.

"What do you want?" replied Usagi.

"Are you okay?" asked Setsuna.

"For Christ's sake yes!"

"Sorry…"

"No it's fine." said Usagi.

"Usagi, Rei always makes fun of you. Why did it get you mad now?" asked Setsuna.

Usagi was furious. How could she ask that? "MAYBE I DON'T WANT HER TO! MAYBE I'D RATHER GO TO HELL THEN LIVE LIFE AS THAT STUPID CLUTZY CRYBABY FOREVER!" At that Usagi burst into tears.

Setsuna rapped her arms around Usagi and rocked her until she calmed down.

"Setsuna? I'm sorry I yelled like that. It's just…I've been…Never mind."

Setsuna knew what she was going to say. "It's alright I already know. Just go to sleep Usagi. You should get some rest."

"Alright." Right there, Usagi fell asleep in Setsuna's arms.

The next morning, Usagi and Setsuna found themselves huddled together in Haruka and Michiru's house.

"Setsuna?" asked Haruka.

"Hmmmmm…" Right there Setsuna woke up and found herself huddled with a tear stricken Usagi.

"Oh? Yes Haruka?" replied an embarrassed Setsuna.

"Isn't it wierd...Chibiusa's eyes are red...and yours are too..."

"Shut up!" Setsuna giggled and threw a pillow at Haruka, being careful not to wake Usagi up.

'Wait a minute', Setsuna thought. 'That's true…Chibiusa's eyes are Red. Crimson red. Just like Setsuna's. She needed to lay down for a little bit. She was feeling a little sick at the moment. Michiru asked why she looked so pale and ghostly, and she just said "I was out almost all night, so I guess I caught a cold."

"Usagi...Wake up..." said Setsuna.

"Hm? Oh Setsuna." "Did we fall asleep..."

"Yeah." "You should go home now your mom is probably worried about you."

"Alright."

At Usagi's house, Mamoru and Usagi on the phone.

"Usagi? Meet me at the park. We need to talk."

"Ok Mamo-chan!" said cheerful Usagi.

"Don't call me...whatever."

At the park...

"Usagi, so I called you because...how do I put this..."

"Out with it!" Usagi had no idea what was about to happen.

"Alright. We're through. For good."

"Wha...What?

"You heared me!" He stormed off

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Let go of me!" He punched her in the face.

Usagi fell on the floor crying.

**

* * *

****How was that? I'm gonna update sometime tommorow. I have most of the story written out. And don't worry, I'm not abandoning any stories. Gah forgive any spelling errors, I'm sorta edgy on that. Well review and tell me what you think! Even if it isn't good. I can use all the help I can get!**


	3. Black and Blue

The Secret of the Sailor Crystals

"Setsuna?" "Can you meet me at the Game crown?"

"Um, Okay Usagi." said Setsuna.

"Now?" said Usagi.

"Alright…"

At the Game Crown…

"What did you need Usagi?" asked Setsuna.

"Are you sure…that Chibiusa's father is… Mamoru? Because…If he was…he would not have stormed off like that…"

"What are you talking about Usagi?"

Tears were streaming from Usagi's eyes. This girl was truly a mess.

"Usagi? What. Happened." Setsuna said in a commanding yet soft voice.

"He hates me Setsuna. He can't be Chibiusa's father! He just can't be! I…don't love him! And he doesn't love me!" Usagi went from silent tears to heart broken sobbing in a matter of minutes.

"Usagi! You've been through plenty of obstacles before! I'm sure this was just another silly fight!" 'I'm sorry Usagi. I don't actually know. I'm sorry.' thought Setsuna.

"It wasn't Setsuna…he…hit me. If he really was just trying to protect me he wouldn't have done that!"

"You're kidding me! I don't believe that…"

Right there Usagi took her hand off her face, showing a very large black-and-blue bruise.

"Oh my God… Usagi? Are you ok? That bastard!" She once again took Usagi into her arms to comfort her. She didn't care who was watching she felt sick at the thought of her friend being hurt by the one she was in love with.

At Haruka and Michiru's apartment…

"HE WHAT?!" Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru said in unison.

"He punched her. Right in the face. Her face was so huge it looked like a bowling pin…

"That's it. That bastard had it coming. And now, it's coming right between the legs!"

"Ruka! Actually, this time, go for it." said Michiru.

"For once, she agrees with me."

Hotaru whom was furious with Mamoru, asked: "Can I come? I wanna come!"

"No, um you don't. To much blood." said Haruka.

"Oh. Gross."

"I told Luna what happened so she wasn't surprised when she saw a fish come into Usagi's bedroom." (When she says that, she is referring to Usagi's big ol' bump. Heh heh.)

**

* * *

****It's very short. But you must admit, this story is moving fast. Review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Revenge

The Secret of the Sailor Crystals

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and the rest of the gang are property of

Naoko Takeuchi, not me.

"Mamoru Chiba!" yelled Haruka.

"Who…DAMN!" Haruka just kicked Mamoru right between the legs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BIOTCH!" screamed Mamoru.

"I'M THE BIOTCH?! YOU BEAT USAGI UP! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU? YOU BASTARD!" said Haruka, going for a swing at his face.

"Get off of me!"

"How bout I stick my foot up your ass and we call it even?!"

"TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL DO A BACKFLIP TO MEXICO!"

"Look. I don't intend on apologizing to Usagi. So leave me alone."

"Whatever. Just stay away from Usagi."

"That, I already planned to do."

At Usagi's house…

"I can't believe he did that!" said Luna.

"I don't wanna talk about him. Leave me alone."

"You don't have to talk to me. You can talk to Setsuna." said Luna, holding up a puppet that looked just like her.

Usagi was so pissed that she grabbed the puppet, and ripped its head off.

"That's not very nice." said Setsuna from the doorway.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. I was joking."

"I JUST WANNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF LIKE I DID WITH THE FREAKIN PUPPET!!"

"Well go ahead. Just don't do it to me."

"Ha ha Setsuna. I don't intend to."

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Go see Molly!"

"Alright Setsuna."

"Hey Naru!" said Usagi. Really the last person she wanted to see. No that she didn't think Naru was a good friend, but Umino was with her. Thinking about boys made her so mad now.

"Hey Usagi! Long time no see!" "Why is she all blue?" Naru whispered to Umino.

"I have no idea."

"So…Anything new with…"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE! THAT BASTARD CAN GO TO HELL!" screamed Usagi, with Mamoru right behind her. She didn't care. She really didn't. All she did was turn around and kick him between the legs. I can tell you what she did after that, but you probably don't want to know. Too much blood. Not to mention the horrible cursing. I've used curses, but not as many as I know. Trust me, I can get into different languages hear. But back to the story…

"Usagi? What was that about?" asked Umino, very surprised.

"What do you think it's about? Don't pretend like you don't see the huge bump on my face! I cared about him and that's how he returned it!"

"Usagi…I'm sorry…I didn't want to…"

"Forget it. I'm going home." said Usagi.

Back at Usagi's house…

"So how did it go?" asked Setsuna. She had waited that whole time for Usagi. She didn't want to tell Setsuna what really happened, but she wasn't going to lie.

"I definitely feel better. I met Mamoru there. Yeah and you can imagine what happened."

'Well. Too bad. Guess they're back together.' thought Setsuna.

"I kicked his ass."

'Whoa. Didn't see that coming' once again Setsuna, silently thinking.

Luna just sat there with her mouth open. 'Geeze! Well, I have seen Usagi when she's mad. She could probably kick Galaxia's ass with her bare hands today. But of course, why would she. Galaxia was one of them. She had stayed were she belonged though.

"What did you expect? You wanted me to make out with him or something?" laughed Usagi. Wow, Setsuna of all people, she believed would understand. But I guess not. Nobody understood her. That's ok, nobody could understand her.

"No. That's what I thought. I wish I could have been there." said Setsuna. 'I'm not screwing this up.' she thought.

'Really? I guess I was wrong.' thought Usagi.


	5. Suprise!

**The Secret of the Sailor Crystals**

**_At Setsuna's house..._**

_"Sets...I dont know how to say this...I...love you." said Usagi._

_"You...You do?" asled Setsuna_

_"Yah."_

_"I love you to Usa." said Setsuna, a sly smile on her face._

_"Well I'm glad that's done with!" said Usagi, cheerfully._

_"Hmm?" asked Setsuna_

_"Cuz' I can finnaly do this!" She pushed Setsuna on the bed, and tickled her._

_"Usa! Stop!" Setsuna said as she dissolved into a fit of giggles._

_"Why don't ya make me?"_

_"With pleasure" Setsuna pulled Usagi down with her. The two of them lay there, snuggled up. Finnaly Usagi kissed Setsuna._

_"Woa..." was all Setsuna could say. She had never been in love before..._

_Before they knew it, Setsuna was pulling at the zipper to Usagi's dress, and Usagi was pawing at the buttons of her shirt._

_"I love you Usagi."_

_" I love you too..."_

**The next morning...**

"Usagi? What happened last night?" then she remembered. She finnally realized she was smiling like a maniac.You know, one of thse smiles Usagi gets when she catches a glimpes of a pork chop...

Usagi was just giggling. She finnaly started to kiss Setsuna on the neck.

"Didn't we do enough last night?" She was smiling even more now.

"I dunno. You tell me. Last night was last night."

"Well when you put it that way..."

At Rei's temple...

"WOAAAAAA!" said Rei.

Usagi had forgotten they were in public and had kissed Setsuna.

"Whaaaat!" said Minako.

"Well, Usa-chan, now I know you can not keep secrets" she giggled as their noses touched. Finnaly their lips met.

Chibiusa just sat there with a suprised look on her face. Her mouth was wide open. Usagi helped her close it and patted her on the head. But when she took her hand of Chibiusa's mouth, It went right back to being open.

"Do us all a favor will yu Chibiusa, you're breath really smells." laughed Usagi.

"Oi...Sorry. I just think i'm in shock...Woa. BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING! ME AND HOTARU ARE GONNA BE SISTERS! AND SETSUNA'S GONNA BE MY OTHER MOM! WOOOHOOO!"

"That's right Chibiusa."

At Haruka and Michiru's house...

"Really Chibiusa? Me and you sisters? That's great!!" said Hotaru.

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

**I'm gonna finish this chappie soon. **

**F****orgive spelling mistakes, I'm doing this wih a labtop and it ain't easy to do...**


	6. Crashing back to reality

**The Secret of the Sailor Crystals**

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope you like the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sm, just borrowin' it, in fact the only thing I own is this cheeseburger, and you can't have that. (I didn't think that one up, someone else wrote it, I'm just borrowing there funny disclaimer, cuz i laughed my ass off. Thnx to whoever wrote it.)**

'That must have been a dream. No way in hell, did me, and my princess, make love.' thought Setsuna as she woke up. Something in HER bed stirred. Guess who??

"Setsuna, what are you doing up right now..."

"OH GOD-DAMMIT IT WASN'T A FUCKING DREAM DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! FUKITY FUCKITY FUCK!" Once again, lets not get into different languages here!

"SETSUNA? WAS THAT YOU?!" asked Michiru, who had just woken up because of Set's **REALLY** loud cursing.

"YES, YES IT WAS MICHI! NOW GO BACK TO BED FOR GOD'S SAKE! DAMMIT! NOT A GOOD TIME TO TALK TO ME!" Setsuna could not beleive what had been happening for the last 3 nights. Then she realized, Usagi was still next to her, her mouth completly ajar.

'Oh shit' thought Setsuna

**_Usagi's POV-_**

I...cannot beleive what just happened... I mean it was my first time, but I didn't think I was that bad... (Shaww we all know what she is talking about here...)

**_Michiru's POV-_**

Dang Sets...

**_Haruka's POV-_**

I'm just gonna hit myself and wake up from this crazy dream...

"Ouch!!"

_**Hotaru's POV-**_

... (wow, she's so shocked she isn't thinking anything. I mean we all knew she wasn't the brightest, but woa...)

**_Setsuna's POV-_**

"Ummm Haruka did you just hit yourself??" "Well then..."

'I swear, she gets even more crazy every day...'

"Umm let's just...Bye." said Usagi, her face a little flushed.

"Yes, lets..." said Michiru

"Definetly" Haruka was still rubbing her face, when is she gonna learn...

Setsuna got up, kind of feeling bad for cursing, and she realized what had just happened after Usagi left. \


	7. The Enemy Appears

The Secret of the Sailor Crystals

_

* * *

'What was with Setsuna this morning...' thought Usagi._

'Well, whatever it was, I'm sure she's over it now...'

Usagi stopped in her tacks when she saw green hair, and heard soft crying in the distance.

"Setsuna?"

"Wha-what do you want?" asked Setsuna.

"Are you okay."

'Of course she isn't baka, she sitting hear crying like theres no tommorow!'

"No..."

"Yea I kinda guessed..." Usagi hugged Setsuna.

"Why are you crying?" "BECAUSE, USAGI, I PROBABLY DID THE WORST THING YOU CAN POSSIBLY DO LAST NIGHT WITH YOU!"

"Setsuna...no you didn't...I love you"

"I...don't know what to say Usagi...I must be going"

"Okay."

* * *

"So, she was cursing, then you found her crying, then she was confused and ran of?" asked Rei.

"Pretty much"

"Okay now I'm confused. I thought me and Hota-chan were gonna be sisters"

"Oh trust me, Chibi-chan, we will. Cause I got as plan!!"

"You do? What? Tell me!" asked Usagi.

"I'll do that the moment I think it up"

"Oh thanks for the help!" Usagi said sarcasticly.

"Luna...Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Knowing Sets...she's mad at herself. She constantly blames herself for things."

"True..."

"When we get home I'm gonna take a long nap, think this through, then..."

"Then what?" Luna always had a way to get her thinking.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Usagi said as she unlocked and opened the door, feeling the cold air due to the air conditioner, which had been left on the whole time she was gone.

"Well, Luna, I'm gonna get some sleep now...because really I have nothing left to do..." Usagi said as she heard a peircing scream coming from the town.

"Never mind...MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!"

Usagi transformed very fast, and ran over to were she heard the scream.

It was him. The one from her dreams.

The hideous, Blue and Green creature that haunted her every night when she went to sleep.

And guess who else?

Green-haired guardian of time was in her grasp.

She looked like she had blacked out.

"Get your hands off of her!" Usagi said.

"Or in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Next time, be less discreet! Your friends cannot help you now!

"Who are you and what do you want?

"Safron, the dream demon!"

"I steal Sailor Crystals, and your friend right here, has one"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Usagi" Setsuna said in almost a whisper.

"Get out before she kills you"

"SETSUNA! NO!"

"Sailor Moon!" The rest of the Senshi had finnaly arrived.

"Pluto!" Uranus screamed, running towards her friend, but was stopped by a barrier thrown at her. Uranus winced in pain, but got back up.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!"

The three attacks went straight for Safron, but once again, a barrier was put up to stop any harm.

The senshi powers went straight for the three, and they were unable to stop it

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The remaining of the Senshi tryed to attack.

But all 6 senshi powers were sent right for them.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn held up her glaive to protect the others.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Safron blocked the attack, though this one was to powerful to send back to the owner.

"It didn't work!"

Chibi Moon never did anything ever since Usagi had become Eternal Sailor Moon.

She wanted to help, but she couldn't.

Because without Super Sailor Moon she could not help.

Suddenly, out of mid air, the Twinkle Bell appeared in her hands.

She knew exactly what to do.

"Please Pegasus! Help us fight this evil!"

"Crystal Twinkle Bell!"

'My maiden is calling...' thought Helios. 'I'm coming..'

Pegasus appeared, and lent his power to Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon had all the rest of the Senshi's attention. And there she was, floating in mid-air, transforming into Eternal Chibi Moon.

"WHAT? COTTON CANDY LOOKS DIFFERENT!" Yelled out Safron, grasping tighter onto Setsuna.

Usagi looked down to Chibiusa and smiled. Chibiusa noddded. Sailor Moon knelt down to Chibi Moon's height, and they both put their hands on Sailor Moon's wand. Then another wand appeared. A familiar one.

It had a yellow cresent moon on top, and Chibi Moon's Silver Crystal seemed to be at the top.

"Chibi Moon, this was my first weapon...I hope it brings you much luck.

"Starlight Honeymoon therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon called out in harmony.

Safron dissapeared, sending Setsuna to the floor.

"SETSUNA!" Usagi called out as she de-transformed and ran over to the women.

She looked and felt so cold and limp, and Usagi could not stop her crying.

She placed her lips on Setsuna's, and right there, the color returned to Setsuna's face.

"SETSUNA!"

"I know what to say now...I love you, Usako." Usagi was smiling like a maniac.

* * *

WEEHEE! I'M BORED NOW...


	8. Dreams Do Come True

The Secret of the Sailor Crystals

_**On the wat to the Game Crown...**_

'What was with Setsuna this morning...' thought Usagi.

'Well, whatever it was, I'm sure she's over it now...' Usagi stopped in her tacks when she saw green hair, and heard crying. "Setsuna?" "Wha-what do you want?" asked Setsuna. "Are you okay." Of course she isn't you baka, she sitting hear crying like theres no tommorow! "No..." "Yea I kinda guessed..." Usagi hugged Setsuna. "Why are you crying?" "BECAUSE, USAGI, I PROBABLY DID THE WORST THING YOU CAN POSSIBLY DO LAST NIGHT WITH YOU!" "Setsuna...no you didn't...I love you" "I...don't know what to say Usagi...I must be going" "Okay."

_**At the Game Crown...**_

"So, she was cursing, then you found her crying, then she was confused and ran of?" asked Rei. "Pretty much" "Okay now I'm confused. I thought me and Hota-chan were gonna be sisters" "Oh trust me, Chibi-chan, we will. Cause I got as plan!!" "You do? What? Tell me!" asked Usagi. "I'll do that the moment I think it up" "Oh thanks for the help!" Usagi said sarcasticly.

_**On the way to Usagi's House...**_

"Luna...do you think she's mad at me?" asked Usagi. "Knowing Sets...she's mad at herself. She constantly blames herself for things." "True..." "When we get home I'm gonna take a long nap, think this through, then..." "Then what?" "Truthfully, I have no idea." Usagi said as she unlocked and opened the door, feeling the cold air due to the air conditioner witch had been left on the whole time she was gone. "Well, Luna, I'm gonna get some sleep now...because really I have nothing left to do..." Usagi said as she heard screams coming from the town. "Never mind...MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!"

Usagi transformed very fast, and ran over to were she heard the scream. It was her. The one from her dreams. The hideous, Blue and Green creature that haunted her every night when she went to sleep. And guess who else? Green-haired guardian of time was in her grasp. She looked like she had blacked out. "Get your hands off of her!" Usagi said. "Or in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" "next time, be more discreet, because none of your friends can help you now" "Who are you and what do you want?" "Safron, the dream demon." "I steal Sailor Crystals, and your friend right here, has one" "DON'T TOUCH HER!" "Usagi" Setsuna said in almost a whisper. "Get out before she kills you" "SETSUNA! NO!"

"Sailor Moon!" The rest of the Senshi had finnaly arrived. "Pluto!" Uranus screamed, running towards her friend, but was stopped by a barrier thrown at her. Uranus winced in pain, but got back up. "WORLD SHAKING!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!" The three attacks went straight for Safron, but once again, a barrier was put up to stop any harm. The senshi powers went staright for the three, and they were unable to stop it.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" The remaining of the Senshi tryed to attack. But all 6 senshi powers were sent right for them. "SILENCE WAIT!" Saturn held up her glaive to protect the others.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Safron blocked the attack, though this one was to powerful to send back to the owner. "It didn't work!" Chibi Moon never did anything ever since Usagi had become Eternal Sailor Moon. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. Because without Super Sailor Moon She could not attack. Suddenly, out of mid air, the Twinkle Bell appeared in her hands. She knew exactly what to do.

"Please Pegasus! Help us fight this evil!" "Crystal Twinkle Bell!"

'My maiden is calling...' thought Helios. 'I'm coming..'

Pegasus appeared, and lent his power to Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon had all the rest of the Senshi's attention. And there she was, floating in mid-air, transforming into Eternal Chibi Moon.

"WHAT? COTTON CANDY LOOKS DIFFERENT!" Yelled out Safron, grasping tighter onto Setsuna.

Usagi looked down to Chibiusa and smiled. Chibiusa noddded. Sailor Moon knelt down to Chibi Moon's hight, and they both put thehands on Sailor Moon's wand. Then another wand appeared. A fammiliar one. It had a yellow cresent moon on top, and Chibi Moon's Silver Crystal seemed to be at the top.

"Chibi Moon, this was my first weapon...I hope it brings you much luck. "Starlight Honeymoon therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon called out in harmony. Safron dissapeared, sending Setsuna to the floor.

"SETSUNA!" Usagi called out as she de-transformed and ran over to the women. She looked and felt so cold and limp, and Usagi could not stop her crying. She placed her lips on Setsuna's, and right there, the color returned to Setsuna's face. "SETSUNA!" "I know what to say now...I love you, Usako." Usagi was smiling like a maniac.

How was that? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	9. Author Notes Please do Read

_To , my reviewers:_

_Thanks so much! I hope to write a sequle if you peoples want me to :) _

_But it would have to come to me first (The story plot and what not) (Omg that rythmed)_

_So Anyway, I'm kinda getting bored, so talk to you'z later!!_

_Btw, if I should write a sequel, tell me, cause I don't wanna write something no one is going to read ._

ɛ ɜMarybethɛ ɜ


End file.
